Guild
The Risque Rogues! A guild created by the party, after the events in the Kingdom of Rodentia. Owing the party a favor after saving their land from a vile plot by Princccce Remmy, it's no wonder the party took advantage. In the game, the Guild Hall can serve as a base of operations, an OOC channel, or just somewhere else to play. Proposed ideas for games will be put on the Guild Hall's Bulletin Board! Construction Located in the Kingdom of Rodentia in the town of Baretail, which is an hour outside the capital. Hunky mice abound. The guild hall is in the direction of the capital from the center of Baretail. The guild hall was paid for by the monarchy as a result of fraud orchestrated by an undisclosed group of guild members. They paid for it but are unaware of the existence. The building is a stunning example of classical Chinese Architecture, despite how incongruous that is with the rest of the small town. It looks as it does due to Aude being arrogant and contrary, and hiring a famous architect from her homeland to build it for her own personal satisfaction. Additions to the building include an observatory similar in design to the rest of the building, consisting of about a hundred meter or so climb up a very perilous, and creaky winding staircase. At the top, resides an obscenely disproportional telescope, peering up at the stars. Below the house lies a deep, convoluted mess of caves, caverns and Crypts, not that anyone is buried in them. The grounds are large, with several greenhouses, and a Mausoleum to boot. Several bolt-on buildings are attached to it, from various era`s of influence, from Gothic extensions to small, Venetian Balconies. As for the inside itself, it is homely, almost Hobbity, with a roaring furnace, and several forcibly installed doors, clashing with the paper walls. Several mattresses are also installed, as well as tables, and there are about four different dining rooms, from a Traditional, stone Asian one to a feasting hall, and a coffee table. There are many sex dungeons, each colored differently. A series of rabbit-holes and tunnels leads to the rabbit nest, somewhere in the grounds, and every person has a different bit of incongruous architecture installed via magical means. The wallpaper is varied, scribbled on in crayon and covered in bodily fluids, some of which are lewd. An Imp-o-vision takes up about half the living room. Guild Rooms, Floors, Etc./Residents * Kitchen, Quarters, Etc. * Obscenely Large Krypt / Amber and Yamu, though no one knows where * Garden / Ife * Alchemy Lab / Rizzelda * Observatory / Tectael and Pulsarra * Kennel / Zajice * Stable * Library * (Sex) Dungeon * Opium Den / Kevin and Raven * Hammock Terrace / Snaul * Magical Place of Power (Altar) / Current Unoccupied * Chapel / Milagros * Sectional Bedroom / Kagami Mochi, Astra, Centorea, Rachnera * Armory / Aude Official Guild Positions * Mac Draught is Spymaster. ** Yamu Ana is assumed to be a spy because she's always watching. * Ife is Gardener. * Milo Darmine is Master at Arms. * Kevin Saris is in charge of the room and board at the guild. * Amber Dunkelheit is The Secretary Of State (Merch stand). * Aude is Treasurer * Raven is Chief Physician * Rizzelda is Head Assistant of Magicks * Alixia is the Janitor. * Ares is the Blacksmith. * Alin, the Crown Prince, is the Alchemist. * Adstrum is the Explosive Specialist * Milagros is the Chaplain. * Zajice is Kennel Master and head Chew Toy ** Kevin is second in command here. * Snaul is head of Acquisitions. * Hoss Hossington is the Librarian. * Illianna Shardspire is the Messenger. * Princess Zelda Hyrule is the Guild Ambassador. Mechanics The guild has recently been outfitted with a teleporter, loot from a mission! Here's how to use it: Teleporter When you enter and say aloud the name of a location, roll+Wits. * On a 10+, you arrive exactly where you’d intended. * On a 7–9, the GM chooses a safe location nearby. * On a miss, you end up someplace. Maybe it’s nearby? It’s definitely not safe. Strange things sometimes happen to those who bend time and space with these devices. Training Room When you spend a while training in the guild's halls, roll+any stat. * On a hit, you take +1 forward to using the stat you rolled. * On a 7-9, you wasted some valuable time doing so. These bonuses do not stack. Enter Session When you enter a session in progress, roll+nothing. * On a 10+, hold 2. * On a 7–9, hold 1. * On a miss, the GM holds 1, and can spend it to have you already be there, but somehow pinned, caught or trapped. At any time, either you or the GM can spend your hold to have you already be there, with the proper tools and knowledge, with or without any clear explanation why. If your hold was 2, take +1 forward when you're there. Treasures These are treasures donated to the guild. Ife's Dagger Found in ancient 'Mayan' style chambers. It is a beautiful ornate dagger, forged from damascus steel with gold and jewels decorating the handle, hilt and guard. It's got a bit of a curve to it and a sharp point at the tip, good for stabby stabby and slashy slashy like any good knife. Weird freaky-eyed tennis ball-sized fire ants from the eldritch (in a jar, 0 weight)Category:Organizations